


Collars and Chew Toys

by Punkocalypse



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay, M/M, Master/Pet, Power Dynamics, Puppy Play, Slash, Speech Restrictions, Yaoi, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkocalypse/pseuds/Punkocalypse
Summary: Sometimes, it's better to let the dog out.
Relationships: Saïx/Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 18





	Collars and Chew Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Apologies if the format should bother you. Putting it into smaller paragraphs makes it easier for me to read because most fonts melt together when the paragraphs get too large.
> 
> Theme: Puppy Play for Comfort

How exactly should you respond when deft fingers find their way under your chin, scratching away and leaving you feeling so much more at ease? Saix wasn’t quite sure.

  
  


Everything had started small, the gentle comments, the way the Superior barked his orders, and those fantastic, delicious pets and scritches. Everything felt so natural, so… dare he say it? Comforting.

  
  


Originally, he thought he’d be offended at the actions. After all, he was considered to be the dog of the Organization and everyone was quick to point it out every chance they got. But after weeks of this contact building up, he’d accepted the order to show up for the Superior in his room without question.

  
  


Now he stood, head lowered just slightly, a little early for his personal appointment. He wasn’t sure what exactly was going to happen here but he had an inkling of what to be prepared for. The Superior had spent all week hinting at it…

  
  


“You’d look beautiful in a collar…”

  
  


“Thank you, sir.” He had replied.

  
  


“You’re so obedient…”

  
  


“Of course, sir.” A quick glance of golden orbs.

  
  


“You’re so well-trained…”

  
  


“I do my best, sir.” Those same golden eyes sparking slightly with pride.

  
  


Hearing footsteps, he was forced from his thoughts and looked over to see the familiar tan-skinned male approaching him. Turning his eyes down in thought and respect, he blinked when Xemnas tilted his chin up to look him in the face.

  
  


“So well-behaved… A good boy, indeed…” The elder man looked down at him, calmly.

  
  


Lips parting as if to speak, Saix paused when Xemnas pressed fingers to them.

  
  


“No. No words… You’ve been working so hard… We’re going to try something. You’re a dog tonight. My dog. It’ll… help you relax.” He allowed a soft smile to grace thin lips, eyes watching curiously for any reaction.

  
  


Nodding shortly, the blue-haired male swallowed, “How should I respond..?”

  
  


“Bark… Yip… Howl… Make yourself comfortable… Your comfort is the most important part, here. Now, let’s build morale back up, shall we?”

  
  


Saix nodded once more, unable to deny the excitement coursing through his veins at a chance to just let his wild self out. Being all business was fine, everyone took you seriously enough… But the beserk burning through his veins left him wanting to turn primal far more often. With this thought in mind, he didn’t seem bothered as Xemnas took him into the Superior’s room that had been outfitted with plenty of puppy-play equipment.

  
  


“Strip down, Pup,” Xemnas ordered, though he spoke gently for once. He was being careful and continuing to ease the other into the situation.

  
  


Following orders, Saix stripped and then, at the encouragement of the elder, shirked his underclothes from his body as well. Standing completely nude, he lowered to his hands and knees with some further suggestion before being led to the bathtub.

  
  


Xemnas was being very careful, kind, caring… Helping his new toy into the tub, he filled it with warm water before pulling out a pleasant cucumber-and-mint-scented dog shampoo, meant to deal with a heavy odor and thoroughly clean and condition. Slightly embarrassed at first, Saix looked over at his play-Master before reluctantly allowing himself to be spoiled with more touches.

  
  


Removing his coat and gloves, Xemnas knelt beside the tub. Starting by using a cup to wet his puppy, he commented on how well-behaved Saix was for taking his bath so well. Pouring a puddle of the shampoo on his palm before lathering it up, he soon began to rub his fingers through the blue-haired male’s locks and massaged his scalp. Xemnas seemed to take joy in how the other relaxed beneath his touch.

  
  


Making sure to work out every kink in Saix’s muscles, Xemnas uttered small talk as if truly talking to a puppy. When he finished and had rinsed the other off, he even got the other to jump out before towel-drying him thoroughly, leaving kisses on his neck in his wake.

  
  


All of this attention and care, Saix was feeling much better. He even eagerly lifted his chin to receive his gorgeous bright blue to a dark violet fade collar with a gold crescent moon that was labeled with his name, adorned otherwise with little silver star print.

  
  


Xemnas soon clipped a matching leash before reaching down to place some Mixed Martial Arts practice gloves on Saix’s hands, much to his confusion. Following that up, he placed knee guards on the other’s knees.

  
  


“Sir..?”

  
  


“Ssh… Dog sounds, remember? These are for your own protection. So you can walk on all fours… Walk on your knuckles, the gloves will protect you, and it’s better for your wrists. Bark if you understand, whine if you don’t.” He smiled slightly, gently.

  
  


Pausing to look at his setup, Saix barked.

  
  


Smiling some more, Xemnas took the leash and led the younger to a large dog bed out by his own bed. He ordered his subordinate to lay down before presenting him with a softly nubbed squeaky chew toy. Proceeding to rub Saix’s belly, he encouraged him to give it a shot.

  
  


Saix was quickly relaxing, taking the toy between his teeth hesitantly, at first. But something about that… felt so right. The resistance beneath his bite, the texture, the way it whined with every chew… He was finding himself enjoying and loving this more and more.

  
  


“You’re such a good boy… Always doing such a good job, too.” Xemnas answered, running bare fingers over his chest and belly in more rubbing motions, “Being the dog of the organization isn’t so bad, is it? It certainly has its perks… You’re loyal, trustworthy, and oh so loveable… Soft and cuddly, every last inch of you… And those beautiful eyes, dear boy…”

  
  


The Luna Diviner relaxed and hummed softly, starved for the physical touch and affection.

  
  


“You’re so underappreciated…” The Superior sighed, “They don’t know what they’re missing… If you end up liking tonight, I’d like to do this more often… Our jobs are stressful… Don’t we deserve some respite? A little time to relax and enjoy ourselves..? Even if it’s just physical, we need to get it out… Don’t you agree..?”

  
  


Saix paused to look over at him, slightly confused.

  
  


“You’re more than welcome to refuse my offer… I just thought you’d enjoy the escape.”

  
  


Pausing to think for a mere moment, golden eyes glanced up once more and he nodded.

  
  


“No, no, sweetheart. I give you permission to speak. Consent is important in this… I want you to be comfortable… If at any point it gets to be too much, you speak up… Understood?”

  
  


“Yes sir… I’d like to try this.”

  
  


“Good… One last thing… I can’t help but feel enticed by the thought of being topped by a _true_ dog of the Organization… is that something you’d be willing to do or just comfort..?

  
  


Saix felt heat drop downwards, eliciting a smirk from his elder.

  
  


“Is that your answer..?” He salaciously licked his lips, eyes on the other's growing erection.

  
  


“Yes, Superior…” Saix moved to sit up, looking up at his new Master and spreading his thighs to show the interest bobbing between his legs.

  
  


“Fantastic… Now back to the barking.” Xemnas dropped to his knees so he could pet and ruffle Saix’s hair and shower him in more canine-themed compliments.

  
  


The younger hummed and laid back, basking in every bit of attention and lounging back on the bed. A soft squeak, however, escaped when he felt the elder’s hand slide down to cup his balls before stroking his shaft.

  
  


Giving a low sound of pleasure, Saix allowed himself to pant softly and tilt his hips closer to Xemnas’ curious touches. The elder was left with a soft exhale as he tried to milk his pet of precum. Careful touches as fingers slid up and down, varying in how tight he held and twisting just slightly to give the other some changes in friction.

  
  


Whining and canting his hips upwards, Saix moaned and howled quietly, careful not to touch without permission. He wanted so badly to be a good boy and get rewarded.

  
  


His reward wasn’t long behind, either. Xemnas kissed and sucked at his angled hipbone, nipping lightly with his teeth before sitting back up to push his own pants down and kick them off.

  
  


Staring hungrily, Saix got to watch as Xemnas knelt bent over the edge of the bed, pulling a bottle of lubricant from beneath his pillow and beginning to drip it over his twitching hole.

  
  


Crawling to his hands and knees, Saix watched as Xemnas worked to finger himself, grunting and groaning softly at the feeling and sticking his ass out further.

  
  


“Please… Make it feel good… Help me lose control…” Xemnas gasped, ready to drool on his bedding while his hole clamped on his fingers visibly.

  
  


Taking the bait, the younger crawled up before nuzzling his nose into the elder’s hole. Nudging his hands to simply hold his cheeks apart, the blue-haired man soon was licking at his clamping muscle. Digging his tongue inside, he flicked it up and down and forced hungered moans from Xemnas’ throat.

  
  


“Ohhh fuck… Don’t keep me waiting… Be a good boy… Mount me, boy… Mount your Master.”

  
  


Licking his lips, Saix pushed himself so he could do just that, a hand on either side while he rubbed between the elder’s ass cheeks. Slicking his cock up first, he had to move a couple of times before he could prod at that tight hole.

  
  


At this point, Xemnas was gasping and ready to beg for more, trying to smack Saix’s ass in an attempt to get him to intrude and violate him.

  
  


Finally giving in, Saix gave a low growl and rubbed his teeth on Xemnas’ shoulder before pushing gently inside. Xemnas nearly screamed before crying out his praises, shoving his hips backward and gripping at the bed. Thighs trembling, the elder breathed heavy enough for his back to rise and fall.

  
  


“Don’t… Don’t stop… Fuck your Master…”

  
  


He couldn’t have been happier to oblige, the younger wrapping his arms around Xemnas’ waist and proceeding to fuck him ruthlessly. The friction of slick, hot muscle clamping on his throbbing cock was enough to have him ramming deeply and quickly.

  
  


Xemnas would moan and gasp and choke down his cries of pleasure, balling his fists around his blanket and tugging it closer to himself. Saix’s balls slapping against the back of his own, the angle of that cock inside of him, slight claws digging at his sides… He couldn’t get enough.

  
  


Throwing his head forward, the silver-haired man reached to grab and yank Saix’s leash closer, encouraging him to ‘mate’ and ‘breed’ him in between gasps and cries of delight. The feel of having control but being used at the same time seemed to be driving both of them closer to that edge.

  
  


Turning his head to the side, Xemnas tugged Saix in to lap his tongue into the elder’s mouth. Loving the way it dripped saliva down his chin before he finally dropped his cheek to the bed, the elder ‘uh’d and ‘oh’d with every thrust. Toes curling, his back arched and continued with ‘what a good boy’ Saix was being.

  
  


Barking out his pleasure, the younger dug his knees and feet into the floor as he shoved as much as he could inside that clamping, hot hole.

  
  


Reaching back, Xemnas grabbed Saix’s ass to hold him tightly in, “Don’t stop! Fffuck! I’m coming!”

  
  


Arching and straightening his back, trying to ride the smaller just slightly, Xemnas’ cock drooled to the floor before finally splurting his release out with a silent scream, only able to let out squeaks and gasps.

  
  


Pushing his forehead to the bed, the elder noted that Saix hadn’t come yet but seemed to be acting like he was close. Reaching back, he pulled out enough to stroke past the head, leaving the tip inside his hole. Moving quickly, he looked obscenely over his shoulder.

  
  


“Come on, baby boy… Isn’t the puppy horny..? Don’t you want to let it all out…?”

  
  


Panting and whining, cock throbbing beneath the elder’s touch, Saix finally shoved him forward and thrust roughly. Barking out, he could feel his insides filling with the urge to come until he couldn’t take it anymore.

  
  


He hadn’t even noticed that Xemnas had shoved his face back in the side of the bed while his ass was ravaged, Saix’s claws digging into his hips before finally shoving inside all the way and feeling sweet release.

  
  


“Ohh! Yesss…” Xemnas panted and shivered, glancing over his shoulder, “Right there, boy… Make your master feel so good… Bet you feel better too, don’t you..?”

  
  


Panting softly, Saix hummed happily in response, hugging the other’s waist and nuzzling his back.

  
  


“Ah, ah, ah… Let’s get the mitts and kneepads off… We can lay together… You’ll sleep in here tonight…” Xemnas choked down a moan when he pulled off the other’s cock, holding himself open so Saix could watch his own cum drip out.

  
  


After he was sure Saix had seen, the Superior helped him dress down and tugged him onto the bed, kissing at his neck and chest, around the collar. Nothing quite like sleeping in the safety of a collar, after all.

  
  


Saix wasn’t sure how long he got this treatment, soft rubs and compliments, drawing him closer until he was finally curled up with his Master and falling asleep. His last thought was simple…

  
  


Scratches under the chin fucking rock.


End file.
